Blood and Darkness
by fanged geranium
Summary: AU in which Morgoth kills Maedhros instead of Finwë. Part V: The Third Kinslaying and the end of the First Age. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**SilWritersGuild Challenge Fic**

**_"How would things have been different had Morgoth murdered Maedhros instead of Finwë?"_**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Blood and Darkness**

**Part I**

"Blood and darkness!" cried Maglor as he and his younger brothers rushed into the Ring of Doom. "Maitimo my brother is slain, and the Silmarils are gone!"

Fëanor collapsed and did not move again until Maglor had finished his account.

"My lord Manwë," he said, "on the day of the festival Finwë the king would not go from the house because he had a feeling of great dread. We rode towards the Green Hills but Maitimo turned back to stay with the king. Later in the day we saw that the Light was failing, dim though it is in the North. We rode back to Formenos with all speed and in the darkness a vast cloud covered our father's home. We heard the sounds of a fight, and a loud shout, but our horses threw us and we could not move until the cloud had passed. We believe that it was not Melkor alone; some other evil power was with him.

"Darkness and blood! When we came at last to the house we found our brother slain in the doorway; his chest was crushed as by a great mace of iron. The king was there also, his legs shattered so he could not walk. He told us he too would have died if Nelyafinwë had not taken the blow that would have broken his head. All the others had fled, and our kinsmen stood alone, but to no avail for the house is destroyed, the treasuries are empty and the Silmarils are taken!"

Fëanor sprang to his feet and cursed Melkor, naming him Morgoth, the Black Foe of the world. He ran from the Ring of Doom into the darkness, distressed by his father's injury, the loss of the Silmarils and by his son's death. In that moment he found comfort only in the fact that his son had died to save his father, for Finwë was dearer to him than anything else could ever be. (1)

Formenos was destroyed, so the Noldor - including the six surviving sons of Fëanor - returned to Tirion. Finwë travelled in a carriage, for his legs were as yet unhealed. There also after a time came Fëanor, and he spoke fierce words to the Noldor, condemning Morgoth and the Valar alike, and urging the people to leave Aman, where the Valar had failed to protect them. "Our king has suffered a grave wound," he said, "and would even now be with his wife in the Halls of Waiting if my son had not defended him."

He spoke long and the people were swayed by his words, but then Fëanor and his sons swore a terrible oath of vengeance upon any who would take a Silmaril without their consent.

There was dissent among the crowd, and Fingolfin and his son Turgon spoke against Fëanor, but Fingon, Angrod, Aegnor and Galadriel agreed with their uncle and were keen to be gone. Fingolfin and Orodreth spoke quietly to calm the people. Then Finwë the king stood by his son and declared that he would go with Fëanor to Middle-earth, and asked those among his people who were willing to join them. In his heart Finwë was loath to depart for the lands of his birth, but he did not wish Fëanor to go without him for he loved Fëanor best of all his children. When the Noldor marched out of the gates of Tirion only one in ten remained in the darkened city.

In the city of Alqualondë Olwë politely refused the Noldor the loan of his ships, but he invited his old friend Finwë to dine with him. Finwë remained in Alqualondë, while Fëanor left the city and waited for the remainder of his people to reach him. They took the ships, though the Teleri resisted, and the battle would have been lost without the aid of Fingon's host. Fëanor sent a messenger to his father, telling him to hasten to the ships, but Finwë was saddened by his son's deeds, and he forsook the march. He stayed with Olwë for many years and helped to repair the damage that Fëanor had caused. Fëanor was grieved by his father's decision, but his oath constrained him and he continued northward along the coast.

The Noldor went on under the stars, some in the ships and some on foot, and eventually they reached the borders of Araman in the north. There a dark figure, who many believed to be Mandos, cursed them for their deeds at Alqualondë. The curse would fall upon those who would not go back and accept their due punishment. Finarfin and his people, but not his sons, returned to Tirion and were pardoned by the Valar. Because Finwë still held himself unkinged by the exile of his eldest son, Finarfin became the ruler of the Noldor in the Blessed Realm. The peoples of Fëanor, Fingolfin and his sons, and the sons of Finarfin went forward still.

ooOoo

The streets of Tirion were strangely quiet, but Maedhros assumed that it was merely due to the early hour of the morning. He went directly to Finarfin's residence as Mandos had instructed him to do. "Good morning Uncle Arafinwë," said Maedhros cheerfully as he walked into Finarfin's sitting room, "if it is indeed morning. How can you tell in the darkness?"

Finarfin gasped at the sight of his nephew, who appeared to be in the best of health and not at all deceased. "But you are dead," he whispered.

"I was," said Maedhros, "but now I am not. It was a most unpleasant experience, and not one I would care to repeat. I cannot understand why Grandmother Míriel has chosen to stay in the Halls of Mandos - it is unbelievably dull there. I would have gone quite mad if I had to stay in the Halls of Waiting any longer than I did. Can you tell me for how long I was dead?"

"A little more than two years," said Finarfin. (2)

"Are my brothers and my father still at Formenos?" asked Maedhros, "And how is my grandfather? I hope his wounds are not troubling him. They looked quite serious, but I did not have the time to examine them before we were attacked again."

"I think you ought to sit down," said Finarfin, and he told Maedhros about all the events that had occurred during his stay in Mandos.

When he had finished Maedhros jumped up. "Great Eru!" he cried, "I must go after them and help to recover the Silmarils! Moringotto must not be allowed to keep them!"

"I wish you the best of luck," said Finarfin, "I only hope that you may restrain your father from any further wickedness. I do not think it likely, for even the king's influence has failed."

ooOoo

Maedhros travelled for more than a month through the darkness to the northern wastes of Araman. Eventually he saw the camp of the Noldor away to the north, illuminated by an orange glow in the eastern sky. An alert sentry observed his approach and led him straight to Fingolfin and Fingon, who were watching the light playing on the clouds. After a joyful reunion between Maedhros and his kin, Fingolfin's countenance grew more serious. "You have come too late," he said, "we are betrayed by Fëanáro. He sailed east in the ships of the Teleri some days ago, and now we see the ships burn. Could he not have spared some ships and men to take us to Middle-earth? Now we must cross the ice, for we cannot go back."

"You should return to Tirion, Nelyo, as Arafinwë did," said Fingon, "we are cursed, but you need not be so. I believe Finwë and Olwë would welcome you in Alqualondë if you would prefer to go there."

"I will go with you," said Maedhros, "and if your curse must be mine also, then so be it. I at least will not abandon those I love." The people of Fingon accepted him gladly into their company, for he had sworn no oath and had always been a friend to their lord before the lies of Morgoth sundered their fathers.

It was some time before the Noldor set out across the Helcaraxë. They carried plenty of food and warm clothing, but most of their personal effects had to be left behind, and their horses had sailed across the sea to Middle-earth with Fëanor in the ships. The winds blowing across the ice were cold enough to freeze even an Elf, and many of the Noldor died during the crossing. Maedhros convinced not a few that being cold was better than being dead, but he could not help his cousin Turgon's wife, Elenwë. The ice cracked under her feet, and she fell into the water, sinking before anyone could reach her.

It was impossible to count the days of the crossing of the Helcaraxë with any accuracy. The ice seemed endless; it gleamed softly in the starlight, a pale expanse stretching beyond even Elven eyesight in all directions. On rare occasions a fire-mountain could be seen in the east, but usually a cloud was settled upon its summit, cutting off even that foreboding sign of the lands ahead of them.

After a long time a silver light rose above the horizon in the south west, passing rapidly eastward across the sky before turning and retreating into the west. As it rose for the first time Finrod, who strayed often from his companions, cried out in a great voice that he had found the end of the ice. When the new light had gone into the east on its seventh journey from one edge of the world to the other, a second light, golden, warm and much brighter than the first, arose. The sky turned first red, then a pale and clear blue, not black as it had always been, and the waters of the lake before them were also blue, although deeper in colour than the sky. The Noldor cheered and Fingolfin unfurled his blue and silver banners as they marched into Mithrim.

The camp of the Fëanorians lay ahead, and Maedhros would have gone at once to greet his father and his brothers, but Fingon stayed him, saying "A grievance lies between Fëanáro's people and mine. Your father will not easily forgive you for coming so far with us. Wait until we can send a messenger to your father telling him of your release from Mandos, and see how he reacts. I would not lose you to death again because of Fëanáro's swift anger; if you have patience we may yet heal this breach."

"I will heed your advice, my dear friend," said Maedhros, "I have been parted from my nearest kin for five years already. Some few days or weeks more will make but little difference." In his heart he did not believe that Fëanor would harm him, but he knew that his cousin's words were wise.

ooOoo

Notes:

(1) The majority of the phrases in these first paragraphs are taken directly from 'The Later Quenta Silmarillion' in 'Morgoth's Ring', where the message in brought to the Ring of Doom by Maedhros. I have adapted them for the situation and to suit Maglor.

(2) For this story I have used 9.582 Sun Years as equal to oneValian Year. However, if you would prefer to think of each year as one Sun Year, or even 144 Sun Years, (as in Tolkien's final view), please do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Responses to reviwers:

Depprium: A lot of things will change, but I'm aiming for a 'butterfly effect'. The hand question is answered in this chapter.

Priestess of Dan: Thank you!

Vana Tuivana: I agree that it will alter the relationships between Maedhros and his brothers and cousins - well, you'll see what happens! Finarfin's children have all gone to Middle-earth, because as I saw it in 'The Silmarillion', they went because they said they would go (when Fëanor talked them into it), not specifically because of Finwë's death - and Galadriel still wants a realm of her own! This story will have five parts, going up to the end of the First Age, and then there will be a sequel about the Second Age. Plot bunnies are very dangerous things.

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Blood and Darkness**

**Part II**

The response from the Fëanorian camp to Maedhros's message arrived in the form of Curufin and Celebrimbor. They dismounted well away from Fingolfin's encampment, and Curufin approached warily, leaving Celebrimbor to hold their horses. When he saw Maedhros he forgot his caution, and threw himself into his eldest brother's arms. "Nelyafinwë! You live!" he cried happily.

"Obviously," said Maedhros, kissing Curufin on the forehead, "and so do you."

"We did not believe your messenger," said Curufin, "I thought it was a trap set by our uncle, but I am glad to see you. We have all missed you dreadfully, but how can you be here? We saw your body at Formenos."

"The Valar were generous enough to grant me a new body," said Maedhros, "surely you did not think that I would linger in Mandos forever?"

"I hoped you would not," said Curufin.

How is Father?" asked Maedhros, "Has he devised a way to regain the Silmarils?"

"Father is dead," said Curufin, "he died in our first battle in Middle-earth. He was separated from our main force, and we could not reach him before a Valarauko, in fact their lord, fatally wounded him. We drove off the Valaraukar, but it was too late. Before he died he made us swear the oath again. His body burned at once and the ashes that remained were scattered by the winds.

"I am grieved to hear it," said Maedhros, although in truth his sorrow was combined with relief, for he had not looked forward to confronting Fëanor. "Mandos said when I left his halls that Father would go to him soon, but I did not realise how soon he meant. What of our brothers? Do they all yet live?"

"Again I must be the bearer of evil tidings," said Curufin. "Telufinwë burned with the ships, for he desired to return to Aman and he would not come ashore, but only Pityafinwë knew. It was in part my fault, as I helped Father to set fire to the ships." (1) Curufin paused, momentarily at a loss as to how to continue. "And that is not the worst. In the hour of Father's death a messenger came from Moringotto, offering to treat with us. We had as little thought of faith as he, and Pityafinwë took some of our best swordsmen and archers to meet his ambush, but Moringotto brought a greater force, again including Valaraukar. Pityo's army was destroyed, and he was taken prisoner. We believe he lives yet, but he would be would be better off dead."

"I do not doubt that there are things worse than death," said Maedhros, "but it is not merely death that Father, Telvo and Pityo face. It is the everlasting darkness, if I understood your oath correctly."

Curufin shuddered slightly at the thought. "Only if we all fail," he said, "and now you are here to help us, Nelyo, our chances of success have surely increased."

"I will help you," said Maedhros, "though I do not know if I will be of any use. I fear that had I been here three years ago I would have fallen prey to the same trap as Ambarussa. Have you made any attempt to rescue him?"

"We could not," said Curufin, "because of the oath."

"I understand, but I cannot leave him there;" said Maedhros, "I must get Pityo out of the Iron Prison. I do not fear Moringotto," he smiled, "or death."

ooOoo

Maedhros told no one what he intended, but when he began to retrace the steps of Fingolfin's host towards Angband he found Fingon standing in his path. "Do not think I will let you slip away so easily," he said, "you would not abandon me before the ice, so I will not abandon you to walk this road alone. I will help you to find Ambarussa."

"I will gladly accept your company," said Maedhros, "but why do you carry your harp? Might it not hinder our journey?"

"I brought it in case I felt like singing," said Fingon, "you know I always sing better when I play. My fingers were to cold to play when we were crossing the ice, but I think we shall be warmer now."

"Very well," said Maedhros, "a song will be just the thing to cheer us when we are under Moringotto's shadow."

In those early days of the First Age, the Orcs and other foul creatures of Morgoth still hid in Angband during the daylight hours for fear of the sun. Had they chosen that way, Maedhros and Fingon could have marched up to Angband's gates, as Fingolfin had done so recently. Instead they approached stealthily, trying to find a path around the cliffs of Thangorodrim and reach Angband from the north.

In the shadows of Thangorodrim the light of day was barely distinguishable from a moonlit night. Maedhros lit a fire, and Fingon began to play his harp, singing a song that Maglor had composed in Valinor. Maedhros joined in, and then a third voice far above them. They stopped singing, but the song continued; Amrod it was who sang amid his torment, for he was bound upon a high precipice by a shackle about his right arm. "Ambarussa!" called Maedhros, "It is me, Maitimo, I am here with Findekáno. We will get you down from there!"

"Then this is but a dream," said Amrod, "for Maitimo is dead, and Findekáno we left on the western shores of the Sundering Seas."

"You are not dreaming," said Fingon, "Maitimo left Mandos's Halls and we crossed the Helcaraxë. A little ice was not enough to stop us from reaching Middle-earth."

"If you are truly here," said Amrod, "I beg that you will kill me. Ambarussa my brother is dead and I would join him in the Halls of Waiting."

"No, little brother," said Maedhros, "I will not kill you. I do not intend to become a Kinslayer and call down the full extent of Mandos's curse upon myself. Not today. We will climb up and get you down; I have brought rope with me, and Findekáno his bow. Do you have the strength to secure the rope to your bond?"

"I do not know," said Amrod, "but I will try."

Fingon unravelled one of the woollen blankets from his pack, and attached one end of the strand to Maedhros's rope and the other to an arrow. He fired the arrow into the air and the wool looped over the iron that held Amrod to the precipice as the arrow fell. Maedhros retrieved the arrow and pulled on the wool so the strong and light Elvish rope went up to Amrod, who managed to tie a knot around his handcuff using his free hand. (2)

"I will climb up," said Fingon, "I am lighter than you, and while the iron band is strong, the rock may crumble under too much weight." He attached himself to the rope and began to climb. Eventually he reached Amrod, but he could not undo the lock on the iron cuff, nor cut it open, so he held Amrod tightly with one hand and with his knife cut through Amrod's right arm. Once they were both securely on the ground Maedhros applied herbs brought from Aman to stop the bleeding, and he used a strip torn off his tunic to bind Amrod's wrist.

Amrod was weak, and could not walk unaided, so their journey back to Mithrim was long and slow, and at night they had to keep a close watch for Orcs foraging out from Angband. When they reached the northern encampment of the Noldor, Fingolfin ran out of the settlement towards them. He saw that Amrod was the third of their party and he turned white, realising where his son had been. He embraced Fingon and began to berate Maedhros for taking Fingon on such a dangerous venture, but Fingon silenced him. "I chose to go," he said, "Maitimo did not compel me, nor could he. The hazards of this journey were but small in comparison with those of the ice."

"You have done well, my son" said Fingolfin, and welcomed Amrod - who he knew had no part in the burning of the ships - to his camp. There Amrod in time was healed, for despite the loss of his twin, his oath bound him to life, but the shadow of his pain was ever after in his heart.

ooOoo

Maedhros and Amrod travelled south to the dwelling place of their brothers. "I am pleased you are retuned to us," said Maglor to Maedhros, "for the sprits of our younger brothers are fell and I fear that I cannot long constrain them as you may. They will listen to you, for you are the eldest, and our father's heir."

"I will do what I can," said Maedhros, "but my influence is much weaker than Father's. His words and deeds bind you still, although he is dead and may not return until the world is broken and remade. How did you come to be swayed by the lies of Moringotto that Father repeated for the crowd in Tirion?"

"They were no longer all lies," said Maglor, "the trees were darkened, you were dead and the Silmarils gone - the Valar had indeed failed to protect us from one of their own, so what was their purpose in keeping us in Valinor?"

"But the oath!" cried Maedhros, "to swear such an oath by Eru himself was pure madness. It will pursue you to the world's end whether you keep it or break it."

"If you had been there that day," said Maglor, "you would have sworn it too. We all drew our swords and leapt to Father's side without a thought for what we did. I could no more stop myself from swearing that oath than I could move Taniquetil."

"We shall never know what I would have done," said Maedhros, "but I still say it would be better if you had not sworn the oath. It will do no good."

ooOoo

With help from Turgon and Finrod, Maedhros found those horses and other possessions that did not belong to his brothers' people, and brought them north to Fingolfin's camp. Fingolfin was delighted to have Rochallor, his horse, restored to him, but the matter of the kingship of the Noldor in Middle-earth weighed on his mind. He drew Maedhros aside and spoke to him privately. "Fëanáro took up the crown of the Noldor when Finwë the king put it aside and chose to stay in Alqualondë. Now your father is dead will you accept the kingship of the Noldor?"

"Arafinwë your brother was appointed by the Valar to be high king of the Noldor in Aman," said Maedhros, "for Finwë has decided to hold himself unkinged until Fëanáro's exile should be ended, and that will not be until the Breaking of the World. For our people in exile I will not at this time claim the crown. There lies no grievance between us lord, though my brothers have wronged you. The kingship rightly comes to you, the eldest here of the house of Finwë, and not the least wise. You were chosen by Finwë to rule our people in Tirion when he went to Formenos with Fëanáro, not I."

"This principle of succession seems to me to be sound," said Fingolfin, "that the eldest member of our house should rule. If I should die Findekáno my son would follow me as king, and if I recall correctly you would be after him"

"That is true," said Maedhros, "for my brothers and I are all between Findekáno and Turukáno in age, but I hope that I will never be king, and head of no house but that of Fëanáro."

Fingolfin was relieved by Maedhros's decision, for it healed the rift between his people and Fëanor's that had been cause by their abandonment in Araman and the burning of the ships at Losgar. The Noldor were united once more to pursue their self-appointed task of defeating Morgoth.

ooOoo

Seven years of the sun passed, during which Angrod son of Finarfin travelled to Doriath, where Elu Thingol, his kinsman, lived. Angrod brought messages back to the Noldor and reported them at Fingolfin's council. Thingol had granted permission for the Noldor to live in the unpopulated regions of Beleriand, claiming all the lands of Middle-earth west of the Blue Mountains as his kingdom.

At this Maedhros laughed, saying "A king he his who can hold his own, or else his title is vain. Thingollo does but grant us lands where his power does not run. Indeed Doriath alone would be his realm this day, but for the coming of the Noldor. Therefore in Doriath let him reign, and be glad that he has the sons of Finwë for his neighbours, not the Orcs of Moringotto that we found. Elsewhere it shall go as seems good to us."

"Yea more!" cried Caranthir, who spoke without thought for the effect of his words on others, "Let not the sons of Arafinwë run hither and thither to this dark elf in his caves! Who made them our spokesmen to deal with him? And though they be come indeed to Beleriand, let them not so swiftly forget that their father is a lord of the Noldor, though their mother be of other kin." (3)

Angrod jumped up and prepared to go forth, but Maedhros checked him. "Angaráto, you must not let my brother drive you from this council that was called on your account. If he offends you again, he may depart, not you." Caranthir prepared to protest, but Maedhros said "You have spoken to much already, Carnistir. We none of us wish to hear more from you on this matter."

By this Maedhros saw that his brothers would not be easily restrained, so he departed with them and their people into the eastern regions of Beleriand, for he was very willing that he should face the greatest chance of an assault by Morgoth, and he wanted vengeance for himself, his father and his youngest brothers. He built himself a fortress on the hill of Himring to guard the northern marches.

ooOoo

Notes:

(1) HoME 12, 'The Shibboleth of Fëanor'

(2) While Fingon is unquestionably extremely valiant, unlike Maedhros planning really isn't his strong point, which is why I have made the rescue-by-eagle unnecessary in this AU. Apologies to any Eagle fans out there!

(3) These two paragraphs are taken from 'The Silmarillion', with names altered to Quenya, which the Noldor would still have spoken openly at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Depprium: This story goes up to the end of the First Age, but I don't think there are any major changes to 'History' until Part IV, apart from the AU aspect itself. I have five parts written, but it might have an epilogue too. The Second Age (to be covered in a sequel to this - I already have most of it planned) will be rather different to Tolkien's, and the Third Age will be totally different.

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Blood and Darkness**

**Part III**

Twenty years after the first rising of the sun, messengers from Fingolfin announced that a great feast would be held at the Pools of Ivrin, and Maedhros and Maglor travelled west to attend. Maedhros left Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir and Amrod in the east, for he feared that they would cause strife amongst their cousins.

More years passed, and Morgoth tried the strength of the leaguer of the Noldor about Angband, but his forces were routed by the armies of Fingolfin and Maedhros, who were ever vigilant. After that battle - which is the Glorious Battle - began the Siege of Angband and the Long Peace, for the Noldor kept a closer watch on Angband even than they had before.

The country to the south of Himring was the domain of Amrod, and often his brothers and cousins would join him there to go hunting, for the land was fair. Caranthir dwelt between the river Gelion and the foothills of the Blue Mountains, and he gained great wealth from trade with the Dwarves. Maglor guarded the open land between the mountains and Himring at the point where the hills failed. His cavalry were to hold the gap closed against the Orcs and the other marauding creatures of Morgoth. Celegorm and Curufin made their home in Himlad, to the west of Himring, near Nan Elmoth, the home of the Dark Elf Eöl.

Finrod, with the aid of the craftsmen of the Dwarves, built himself a city in the caves of the river Narog, and he called it Nargothrond. Resentment arose in the hearts of Fingolfin's people, for it transpired that Finrod had brought much treasure from Tirion across the ice with him, which he used to pay the Dwarves, while the people of Fingolfin and his sons had brought little, and much of what they had they left on the western limits of the Helcaraxë.

Turgon wrought in secret the hidden city of Gondolin, concealed by the Encircling Mountains south-east of Mithrim. His people removed from Nevrast and Turgon's halls at Vinyamar, and were heard of no more for many years.

When Turgon disappeared with Aredhel his sister and Idril his daughter, Fingolfin looked for them in vain, for Turgon had left no word of his going. Fingon travelled into the east to ask the aid of Maedhros and his brothers, and they searched long and far, but no trace could be found. Just as they believed all hope to be gone, and that the people of Nevrast had been captured whole and entire by Morgoth - although there was no sign of a battle - an eagle of Manwë came hastening from the mountains, and told Fingolfin the king that his children were safe, but he would not say where.

Angrod and Aegnor took up their abode in Dorthonion, and with their brother Finrod were frequently the guests of their kinsman Elu Thingol in Doriath, where their sister Galadriel spent much of her time, for she loved Celeborn, who was also the kinsman of Thingol. On one such visit the rumour of the Kinslaying, begun by Morgoth, reached Thingol and Melian in their caves. Thingol confronted Finrod, but it was Angrod who revealed the truth, and Thingol thereafter commanded that only Sindarin should be spoken in his realm by which he included the whole of Beleriand, and more besides, and said that the language of the Kinslayers should never again be used.

When Maedhros heard this he laughed, saying "He may command the Thindar who were once of his people, but his commands will have no effect on me. I shall speak as I did before: in Thindarin to the Thindar and in Quenya to my own people." Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir, however, did not find Thingol's directions amusing, and afterwards disliked Thingol yet more.

Morgoth once made trial of Fingolfin's vigilance, but his Orcs were driven into the sea by Fingon and his army. Fingon also encountered for the first time Glaurung the Fire-drake, who was not yet come into his full might, and was driven back by arrows.

ooOoo

Some two centuries after Turgon moved his people into Gondolin, Aredhel his sister grew weary of the city, and departed to visit Celegorm and Curufin, who had in Valinor been always her dearest companions. At that time Celegorm and Curufin were away in the east, hunting with Amrod, and they did not return that winter. Aredhel wandered far in their realm, and strayed into Nan Elmoth, and was trapped by the enchantments of the Dark Elf. The people of Celegorm and Curufin did not search for her, for they believed that she had tired of waiting and gone back to Gondolin.

She was not seen again in Himlad until four centuries had passed since the first rising of the sun, when she fled with her son Maeglin from Nan Elmoth and Eöl, who had become her husband. Eöl followed her and Curufin stopped him by the Fords of Aros. He warned Eöl not to pursue Aredhel, but Eöl ignored this warning and met his doom in Gondolin, for he murdered Aredhel when she tried to prevent him from killing their son. Thus Eöl, who had scorned the Kinslayers, even as did his kinsman Thingol, himself became a slayer of his kin.

In that same year Finrod came from Nargothrond to hunt with Maedhros and Maglor, but unlike the brethren he soon forsook the chase, and he walked in the vales of Ossiriand. There he discovered the race of Men, the first of their kind to cross the Blue Mountains, and he took one of their number back with him to Nargothrond, where he served Finrod faithfully until the end of his days, which were short in the reckoning of the Eldar.

The Three Houses of the Edain were great allies of the Elves in their war with Morgoth, though others of the Secondborn fought on Morgoth's part.

ooOoo

While the peace in Beleriand lasted and the siege of Angband held, the oath of the Fëanorians slept, and none were troubled by it, except Maedhros, who feared that it would drive his brothers to yet more fell deeds, if any should stand in their path. Fingolfin recommended a direct assault against Angband when he saw how great was the combined strength of the Noldor and the Edain and their allies among the Sindar, but before his plans could be fully formed came the Battle of Sudden Flame. Morgoth sent forth rivers of fire which destroyed the grassy plain to the south of Angband, turning it into a desert, and the Fire-drakes burned all before them.

Angrod and Aegnor were killed, and many of their people taken prisoner to Angband. The life of Finrod was saved by the mortal Barahir, and Finrod swore an oath to help Barahir and his descendents in time of need. Of the sons of Fëanor all save Maedhros were driven from their lands. Maedhros did deeds if surpassing valour, for his spirit burned with a white flame since his return from the Halls of Mandos, and the Orcs fled before him. Maglor joined him on Himring, but Caranthir and Amrod fled southward, and Celegorm and Curufin joined their forces to Orodreth's on Tol Sirion, and there stayed until the isle was captured by Sauron. When Tol Sirion fell they went to Nargothrond, where they were welcomed by Finrod their cousin.

When Fingolfin beheld the destruction of his people, he despaired, and said "What can be done to fight such a force, when the earth itself will rise up against us at his command?" Believing that all was lost, he rode across the new desert where the grasslands had been to Angband, and there challenged Morgoth to a duel. Fingolfin was slain, but not before he had wounded Morgoth so that ever after he walked with a limp. Fingon now claimed the high kingship of the Noldor-in-exile, for with his father's death he was the eldest of the House of Finwë in Middle-earth.

ooOoo

The semblance of peace was restored for a short while in parts of Beleriand, but now, for the first time since the rising of the sun, the realm of Thingol and Melian was troubled by the woes of the world beyond Melian's protection. Beren son of Barahir passed through the Girdle of Melian into Menegroth, and his heart was turned to Lúthien daughter of Thingol, who he named Tinúviel. Her heart was also turned to him, but they were betrayed to Thingol by Daeron, who also loved Lúthien, and Thingol demanded that Beren bring him the price of one Silmaril from Morgoth's crown before he could wed with Lúthien. Beren accepted this price, and travelled to Nargothrond to request the aid of Finrod, who was indebted to Beren's father.

In Nargothrond abode still Celegorm and Curufin, and when they heard of Beren and Finrod's quest of the Silmaril, their oath was awakened. They sought to dissuade Finrod, and their fell words put a great fear into the hearts of the people of Nargothrond, and but ten accompanied Finrod and Beren on their journey. Disguised as Orcs by the arts of Finrod, they crossed the Guarded Plain, but Sauron was not deceived, and he had them brought to Tol Sirion, to Minas Tirith that Finrod built, and cast them into a pit.

Celegorm and Curufin meanwhile, with Celegorm's hound Huan, had gone hunting on the Guarded Plain, for there were reports of wolves, and there Huan found Lúthien, who was rushing to aid Beren, under the eaves of Doriath. She disclosed her identity to the brothers, but they did not tell her that they knew of Beren and his quest, and they took her back to Nargothrond. There they kept her hidden, and permitted her contact with none but themselves, for Celegorm had fallen in love with her and purposed to wed her. He sent a messenger to Thingol, advising him of his intentions, and awaited a response from Menegroth. But with the assistance of Huan, Lúthien escaped, and came to Minas Tirith, where she captured the fortress with a song of power, and found all the Elves of Finrod's party slain by werewolves, and Beren lying by the body of Finrod, who had given his life to save Beren.

In Nargothrond the treacherous deeds of Celegorm and Curufin were now revealed, and the people turned their allegiance back to Orodreth, Finrod's nephew (1) and heir, who he had left as regent in the city. Orodreth would not kill Celegorm and Curufin, but he sent them forth from the city. None of their people would go with them, not even Curufin's son Celebrimbor, and they rode towards Himring, where they hoped to find Maedhros. On their way they met Beren and Lúthien, who were journeying towards Doriath, and Curufin tried to kidnap Lúthien, but Beren throttled him, and Celegorm could not aid his brother because Huan his hound had once again turned from his master, and stood between them. Lúthien, however, would not permit Beren to kill Curufin, so Beren took all the possessions Curufin carried with him, including his knife Angrist and his horse, but he let Curufin go free. In his anger Curufin shot two arrows at Lúthien with Celegorm's bow. One was stopped by Huan, and the other hit Beren, who had leapt in front of Lúthien.

The journey of Celegorm and Curufin to Himring was slow, for they had but one horse between them, and when they arrived they found that Maedhros their brother already knew of all their deeds until they left Nargothrond.

"I hear that you have been busy since last I saw you," said Maedhros, "Elwë Thingollo asks me to look for his daughter, who was lost while in your care, and Artaresto holds you responsible for the death of Findaráto his uncle. He wrote only to sever all ties between the House of Arafinwë, of which he is now chief in Middle-earth, and the sons of Fëanáro. Yet not, I see now, with the grandson of Fëanáro, for I must suppose that Telperinquar remained in Nargothrond. What justification do you offer me for your actions?"

"None that you would understand," said Celegorm, "for you did not swear the oath, and you have never met a maiden who you desired to wed.

"I did not and I have not," said Maedhros, "but I already knew that you had asked Thingollo for Lúthien's hand in marriage. Why else would he claim my duty as a kinsman to seek her? Now you blame your oath, but you have not explained why it should have any bearing on these events, as neither Lúthien nor Findaráto possess a Silmaril."

"Then you have not heard the whole truth," said Curufin, and he told Maedhros about Beren and his quest for the Silmaril, instigated by Thingol, and concluded with the tale of his own rash actions on the way to Himring, leaving nothing out.

When he had finished, Maedhros was silent for a long moment, and now his anger was directed towards Thingol, Fëanor and the oath, rather than his brothers. "It is then as I feared," he said, "the Kinslaying at Alqualondë and the Burning of the Ships at Losgar were but the beginning. If Beren and Lúthien succeed in their quest, what then will you do?"

"I could not say," said Curufin, "but our oath has now been awakened, and it will not easily be put to rest."

Maedhros permitted Celegorm and Curufin to stay with him at Himring, and sent a message to Thingol, both telling him the latest tidings of his daughter and informing him that Celegorm relinquished his claim to Lúthien's hand. After a time word came from Doriath that Thingol now had a Silmaril in Menegroth, and Maedhros sent a second message, requesting that the Silmaril be restored to the sons of Fëanor, its rightful owners. Melian the wife of Thingol advised him to give up the jewel, but he was overcome by desire to possess the Silmaril. A desire that increased the more he looked upon it, and his reply to Maedhros was scornful, and he now claimed the Silmaril for his own.

When he heard what Beren and Lúthien had done, Curufin said to Maedhros "You tell me that they held Moringotto in their thrall, and all they did was take one Silmaril? Why did they not slit the demon's throat, for they had my knife Angrist. At the very least they should have died in the attempt."

"Then you will no doubt be comforted to know that Beren and Lúthien did indeed die in pursuit of our Silmaril," replied Maedhros, "but they are now returned to life, and Lúthien is now mortal, or so the rumour tells."

"Then I was correct in telling Beren to go to a swift and bitter death," said Curufin, and he smiled.

(1) Orodreth as Angrod's son and Finrod's nephew was Tolkien's last decision on the subject. See HoME 12, 'The Shibboleth of Fëanor'.


	4. Chapter 4

Falmariel: thanks; for me the trickiest part about 'rewriting history' is deciding exactly where to diverge from the original.

Priestess of Dan: thank you! Not the devil, though, - the Fëanorians!

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Blood and Darkness**

**Part IV**

Although Thingol would not yield the one Silmaril that he now had, Maedhros saw that Morgoth was not unassailable, but he did not know the full power of Lúthien that she had expended to defeat Morgoth. When Fingon the high king chanced to visit Himring, Maedhros held council with his cousin, and suggested the renewal of Fingolfin's plan to assail Morgoth directly. To this Fingon agreed, for he was ever the friend of Maedhros, and he perceived the wisdom of destroying Morgoth and his forces before he could over-run each realm of the Elves and Men one by one.

Maedhros formed alliances with the Dwarves and the Swarthy Men of the east, who had but lately crossed the mountains. With Fingon the Edain would fight, and Turgon came forth from Gondolin with an army ten thousand strong. From Nargothrond Orodreth would send no aid to Fingon if the sons of Fëanor would fight. He believed himself safe from Morgoth, though he could not prevent a small party led by Gwindor from going into battle with Fingon's host. Only two Elves - Beleg and Mablung - came out of Doriath, and Maedhros did not forget it. Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir laughed scornfully, and said that when they returned from the war with Morgoth they would find a way to attack Doriath despite the Girdle of Melian, and regain the Silmaril.

The armies of the Union of Maedhros cleared Beleriand of the creatures of Morgoth, but by this Morgoth became aware of the strength of the Noldor, and he sent his spies to the Swarthy Men who he had long suborned. The Easterlings of Uldor, who were allied with Caranthir, sought to delay the march of Maedhros's eastern army, and in this they were successful. It should have mattered little, because the attack was not due to begin until Maedhros signalled that his army was in place, but Morgoth's captains were ordered to draw out Fingon's army from concealment, and they executed Gelmir brother of Gwindor. When Gwindor saw this he led a reckless charge out onto the plain, and Fingon took his forces into battle four days too soon, intending to aid Gwindor.

When Uldor reported that there were foes ahead of them, Maedhros perceived that this was not so, for he saw treason in Uldor's eyes, as he had sworn no oath to blind him, though he said nothing yet. Later he told his brothers of the treason of the Easterlings, and they attacked the forces of Uldor at dawn on the third day after the battle was joined in the west. They killed them to the last man, so the Easterlings reaped not the reward that Morgoth had promised. The people of Bór, who were faithful to their alliance, were encamped separately from those of Uldor, and as Maedhros prepared to fight them also, Bór himself came forward. Maedhros saw that he was true to his word, and had no dealings with Morgoth or his agents, and they marched onward in friendship.

When Maedhros's army reached its appointed place, Fingon's and Turgon's forces were beleaguered, but when they heard the trumpets of Maedhros they lifted up their hearts in hope and redoubled their assault. Then another host made up of Orcs, Balrogs, and the Fire-drakes issued from Angband, but the Noldor prevailed, trapping Morgoth as a prisoner in the pits of his own dungeon, though they dared not approach him. The tunnels of Angband were cleansed, and a constant guard was set upon it.

Maedhros had heard the report of Fingon's too early attack in pursuit of Gwindor, and when they met on the field of battle he spoke sternly, "Cousin, you are a fool! All was nearly lost because of your recklessness!"

But Fingon said "You forget that I am the high king, Maitimo. You should have said 'You are a fool, my lord'." Then they both laughed, and their friendship was unbroken.

Many of the Elves and Edain were slain in the battle - which was after known as the Battle of Angband - and the Dwarves lost their leader, but all six remaining sons of Fëanor survived though all were wounded. They returned to his former realms, and Celegorm and Curufin were satisfied for a time, ignoring the presence of the Silmaril in Doriath. The land was not so fair as of old, but the Noldor were fewer in number, and it still provided for their needs. Maedhros built up the defences of Himring. It became strong enough to withstand an attack by even the Fire-drakes, though of their number only Glaurung remained. Turgon returned to Gondolin by secret ways, observed by none, for he was cautious and knew that not all the remnants of Morgoth's forces were yet destroyed. He took with him his friends Húrin and Huor, Edain of the House of Hador, who had visited Gondolin in their youth.

ooOoo

When Húrin and Huor did not come back from the battle, their wives Morwen and Rían despaired, for none knew where they had gone. Rían went to the battlefield and there died on the mound of the slain, leaving Tuor, her son, orphaned; he was fostered by the Sindar of Mithrim. Morwen sent her son Túrin to Doriath, believing it to be the best course, where Thingol adopted him as his own son for his father's sake, but she kept her daughter Nienor with her in Dor-lómin.

When Túrin was full grown he caused the death of an Elf, and although the fault was not his, he considered himself outlawed from Doriath. Beleg his friend followed him, and was given Anglachel - the black sword made by Eöl - by Thingol in thanks for finding his foster-son. Túrin had been captured by some stray Orcs, and Beleg rescued him, but Túrin accidentally slew Beleg with his own sword. Túrin took Anglachel, and came eventually to Nargothrond with Gwindor, who had been on guard duty in Angband.

In Nargothrond Túrin became mighty and Orodreth hearkened to his counsel, and built a strong bridge across the river Narog by which his people could cross to dispatch more expeditiously the Orcs which still came occasionally into Beleriand. The bridge became the undoing of the city, for Glaurung the Fire-drake had survived the battle, and he crossed the bridge and took Nargothrond. Orodreth and many of his people, including his daughter Finduilas, were killed, but Túrin survived to continue building his catalogue of misfortune. The remnant of the people of Nargothrond walked as far as Eglarest, and there with the aid of the people of Círdan built a new settlement for themselves, and their king was Gil-galad, the son of Orodreth.

Before the end of his life, which was very brief, even by the reckoning of Men, Túrin slew Glaurung the Fire-drake, but no Elves ever came back to the ruins of Nargothrond. Húrin, the father of Túrin, travelled there to look for his son, following the rumours of the Black Sword that had reached even Turgon's hidden city. In Nargothrond Húrin discovered Mîm the Petty-dwarf, who had before betrayed Túrin. Húrin killed him, and took but one piece of the treasure of Finrod, the Nauglamír, which he gave to Thingol to thank him for fostering his son, and later looking after Morwen and Nienor.

ooOoo

Thingol asked the Dwarven craftsmen who were at that time resident in Menegroth to set the Silmaril in the Nauglamír, but the dwarves were overcome by lust for the Silmaril and slew Thingol as he tried to prevent their escape. There was a battle and the Nauglamír and Silmaril were restored to Menegroth, but two Dwarves fled to their home in the mountains and told that Thingol had tried to cheat them of their reward for their work. Their news brought an army of Dwarves hastening to Doriath for vengeance. The Dwarves crossed the river Celon into Himlad, but were intercepted by Celegorm and Curufin and their people, and no Dwarf of that host survived to return to Nogrod.

Melian the Maia forsook her duties as queen in her grief over Thingol's death and her Girdle about Doriath failed, but before she passed into the west to Valinor - her home of old - she carried the Silmaril to Beren and Lúthien on Tol Galen. Dior, their son, travelled to Menegroth where he took up the crown and wed with Nimloth, his distant cousin. Their sons were Eluréd and Elurín and their daughter was Elwing.

The sons of Fëanor now knew that the Silmaril no longer abode in Doriath, but they knew not where it had gone, only that Beren and Lúthien now possessed it, and they dared not try the power of Lúthien again, but after some few years the rumour reached them that a Silmaril once more lit the woods of Doriath. When Lúthien died Beren had taken the Silmaril to his son in secret, before returning to his final resting place by his wife's grave.

Maedhros now sent messengers to Dior, claiming the Silmaril for himself and his brothers not merely because their father was its maker, but for the service rendered to Doriath by Celegorm and Curufin when they destroyed the army of the Dwarves of Nogrod. Dior, however, remembered only the suffering of his father and mother in their pursuit of the jewel and he would not give it up. The response of Dior satisfied none of the sons of Fëanor, and Celegorm stirred up his brothers to go to war against the Sindar of Doriath, and all except Maedhros hearkened to him, for their oath drove them.

Maglor, Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir and Amrod gathered their forces and marched on Doriath, arriving unexpectedly in the midst of winter. Maedhros recalled the scant aid that came from Thingol's realm for the Battle of Angband, and he chose not to send a warning to Dior of his brothers' impending attack. Of this Maedhros indeed repented, for Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir were slain in the assault, but some of the people of Menegroth fled their caves with the Silmaril, ahead of the Fëanorian army, and Maglor and Amrod gained it not.

After the battle in Menegroth, Maglor repaired to Himring and told Maedhros the sad tale of Dior's two young sons, taken into the forest and abandoned by the servants of Celegorm. Maedhros went at once to Doriath. He made Celegorm's servants take him to the precise spot where they had left Eluréd and Elurín, and he searched long for the children, but no trace of them could be found. The short summer of the north had passed and the winter was fast approaching before Maedhros despaired of his hunt and returned to Himring.

Fingon the high king learned of the Second Kinslaying, and he sent messengers to Maedhros, demanding his immediate presence in Hithlum to explain his brothers' actions. Maedhros travelled to Hithlum the next spring. Maglor and Amrod remained in their own lands, for they feared that Fingon would imprison them to prevent them from committing more fell deeds, and this their oath would not permit.

"There is nothing I can do to stop Káno and Pityo," said Maedhros to Fingon, "short of fighting against my brothers and their people myself, and this I will not do. Would you have me, their brother, condemn them to the everlasting darkness because they cannot fulfil their oath?"

"Never that," said Fingon decidedly, "and I do not know what to suggest to restrain them, but we cannot allow Makalaurë and Ambarussa to slaughter the Teleri at will!"

"It will not be that bad," said Maedhros, laughing ruefully, "for it was Tyelkormo who led them in Menegroth, and he is dead."

"Kurufinwë and Morifinwë too," observed Fingon, "those three were ever the most hasty among your brothers. For now, let us wait and see where the Silmaril will go next before we make plans; if we could but get close enough to Morgoth to take away his crown."

"If we could do that, I would still have five brothers living," said Maedhros.

ooOoo

After the Battle of Angband, Turgon had sent messengers to Círdan the Shipwright, who ruled the Falas on the coast. With Círdan's assistance seven ships were built to seek the Blessed Realm, and beg the Valar to come to Middle-earth and remove Morgoth to a more secure prison, for Turgon feared that he might yet break free. Both Fingon and Maedhros were too proud to do this, but Turgon was counted among the wise and did not let pride prevent him from asking the Valar for aid, though they had cursed him with the rest of the Noldor.

None of Turgon's ships were successful and only one ever returned to Middle-earth. That one was wrecked within sight of the coast, for the wrath of Ossë was still great and he took delight in drowning the Noldor; only Voronwë was saved by Ulmo, and washed ashore in Nevrast.

Voronwë did not wish to return to Gondolin to report his failure to Turgon, so he wandered southwards along the shores of the Sundering Sea. He avoided the Falathrim cities of Brithombar and Eglarest, and after many years in the wild he reached the Havens of Sirion, where Elwing Half-elven, daughter of Dior and Nimloth, and the Sindar who escaped from Menegroth now dwelt. She wore the Silmaril openly as she walked the streets of her city, and she now appeared as the fairest of the Children of Ilúvatar, as her father and grandmother had before her, believing that the Silmaril brought her people prosperity and protection.

Voronwë entered the city, for he wearied of journeying and longed to go back to Gondolin, though he dared not. He saw Elwing leaving her tower in the evening. She was illuminated by the light of both the sun, sinking in the west behind her, and the Silmaril at her throat. His heart was turned to her, and hers to him. In accordance with the laws and customs of the Eldar they became betrothed, and were wedded one year later. The children of Elwing and Voronwë were their son Elros and their daughter Elrían.

Elwing and her family lived in peace for a half-dozen years, but then a messenger came from the sons of Fëanor, who had heard that the Silmaril was now in the Havens of Sirion. They offered their friendship to Elwing and her people in exchange for the Silmaril. Voronwë's heart was heavy, for he had known the Fëanorians of old in Hithlum, before he went with Turgon to Nevrast, and they removed to the east. He told Elwing of his fears, and at her bidding he took a ship and sailed north to Eglarest to ask for military aid from Círdan and Gil-galad, but while he was gone Maglor and Amrod marched on Sirion with their combined armies. They tried to conceal from Maedhros what they did, but he discovered their purpose, and he reached the Havens of Sirion not an hour before his brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Blume: I'm afraid so - and probably worse still in the sequel.

Depprium: Thanks! I needed Elros because I will need Numenor, but I thought it would be a bit much to have exactly the same children but with a different father!

Priestess of Dan: I thought for ages about the Earendil problem, but with Tuor never going to Gondolin I simply couldn't get him to exist!

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Blood and Darkness**

**Part V**

Elwing hastened towards the ship that was waiting to carry her and the Silmaril to safety when she saw a very tall Elf with red-brown hair standing on the harbour wall. She recognised him at once, for such hair is rare among the Eldar, and could only belong to two who lived in Beleriand, and the other had only one hand. "Elbereth Gilthoniel save me," she whispered, "do not let my Silmaril fall into the hands of this murderer!"

"Lady Elwing," said Maedhros, "I offered you friendship in exchange for my father's Silmaril, but it seems you now have my friendship without the exchange. I have come to warn you that my brothers are approaching with an army. They mean to get the Silmaril and they will not hesitate to destroy the Havens of Sirion to achieve their ends."

"I am well aware that my city is about to be attacked by Fëanorians," said Elwing, "Even now your people are at its gates. You may burn Sirion to the ground and slaughter every one of its citizens before I will give my Silmaril to one such as you. My mother and father died for it, as did my father's mother, father and grandfather, and my brothers. I shall gladly die also to protect the precious Light of the Silmaril. I will not suffer it to be sullied by any who are unworthy of it!

"I too have died for the Silmarils," said Maedhros, "and to protect my grandfather from Morgoth himself. I was fortunate, for Mandos gave me a second chance to live because of the manner of my death; unless you die in place of another your stay in the Halls of waiting will be long. You are married, with two young children. Do they not need you more than the Silmaril does?"

"My children may do well enough without their mother," said Elwing, "but Dior my father entrusted me with the Silmaril. I will not break that trust, least of all to give my Silmaril to a Fëanorian Kinslayer."

"I am no Kinslayer," said Maedhros vehemently.

"You lie!" cried Elwing, "You slaughtered my brothers who were not ten years old! What harm could they have done you?"

"I searched for your brothers for a whole spring and summer," said Maedhros, "and I found nothing. I do not know how they died, but I can assure you that it was not by my hands."

"What of my father? What of my mother? Do you deny that you killed them?"

"I see no need to deny anything," said Maedhros proudly, "when I have already told you that I had no part in the Kinslaying. If you doubt my word I will not waste more of my time or yours with this discussion, when we both have more pressing things to do than talk about the iniquities of my brothers and their cruel servants. My father made the Silmarils, and as I am his heir they all now belong to me. I care little whether you acknowledge my claim or not, so I will not presume to influence you beyond reminding you that theft from a thief does not confer ownership." He turned away, and prepared to leave the city before the fighting reached the harbour.

"Then you are truly not here for the Silmaril?" asked Elwing.

"I am not," said Maedhros, turning back to Elwing, "and I would not choose to hold it again except to keep my brothers from the everlasting darkness that they have sworn themselves to if Fëanor's kin do not regain it."

"I am glad that your fell brothers will be condemned to the darkness," said Elwing. "It is what they deserve!"

"You would say that my brothers are worse than Morgoth," said Maedhros, "who corrupted Elves into Yrch and darkened the world, for those offences were punished by three ages in the Halls of Mandos, not an eternity of darkness."

"Morgoth's sentence was too lenient. It does not make your brothers' punishment unjust, for they have done great evil, and will do more before the end, but you claim you had no part in it." Elwing pulled the Silmaril free from the Nauglamír and held it out to Maedhros. "Take it! Prove that your hands are clean! None who harbour evil will may touch it without being scorched and withered."

Maedhros reached out for the Silmaril, but an Eagle plummeted silently out of the sky, as if it had been waiting for that moment, and snatched the jewel from Elwing's outstretched hand then flew off westwards across the sea. Elwing stood motionless in shock, gazing at the retreating Eagle and realising that Varda had answered her prayer.

Maedhros smiled. "Be he foe or friend, foul or clean, brood of Morgoth or bright Vala."

"Why did you say that?" asked Elwing, recovering from the surprise.

"It is the beginning of the oath that my father and my brothers swore," said Maedhros, "and it now seems that they must fight Manwë himself for the Silmaril, the brightest Vala of all - if they still live. I must leave now for I will not fight today, and I see that the battle is coming towards us."

"Please stay," said Elwing, "help me to defend my city and my children! You know that your brothers are wrong."

"I know that they are wrong, but I will not fight against my own people and my nearest kin." said Maedhros, "I will see you safely out of the city, Lady Elwing, if that is your wish."

"No, I must remain here to defend my city," said Elwing, "but if I should die in this battle, I ask that you will do what you can to protect my children until my husband returns; I would not have them meet the same fate as my brothers Eluréd and Elurín."

"I give you my word that they will not be harmed while I yet live," said Maedhros.

In that hour Maedhros walked out into the city with a heavy heart, and searched for his brothers, but he was too late, for both Amrod and Maglor were slain, as were many of the people of Sirion, including Elwing. The city burned, and its living inhabitants fled in boats to the Isle of Balar, where they made their new home.

When it was all over Maedhros sat down upon the shores of the western sea and wept for his lost kinsmen and the people they had killed. Two children, a boy and a girl, emerged from a cave on the beach, and sat beside Maedhros.

"Why are you crying?" asked Elrían, wiping a tear from Maedhros's cheek.

"Are you one of the evil men who want to hurt our mother?" asked Elros.

"I am not," said Maedhros, "and I cry because two of my brothers have passed to Mandos this day."

"Did they hurt Mother?" asked Elrían.

"Yes, they did. I fear that your mother is dead," said Maedhros, and both children began to cry too.

Some hours later a dozen ships sailed into the bay, making for the havens. Gil-galad's pennant was flying aboard the foremost ship, but the children's attention was fixed on the second. "Look," said Elros, "Father has come home!"

Gil-galad's ship was the first of the small fleet to reach the Havens of Sirion, and Gil-galad himself was the first Elf to come ashore. Maedhros saw him, and walked along the beach to the quay with Elros and Elrían. "Greetings, Cousin Finellach," he said.

"Maedhros son of Fëanor," cried Gil-galad in a great voice, "I call upon you to answer for your foul deeds. Will you stand craven behind these two children, or will you come forth to fight me?"

"I do not wish to fight you, kinsman," said Maedhros, "but I have even less desire to be called craven by the son of Orodreth."

"You will not kill him, will you?" whispered Elrían.

"Of course not," said Maedhros, and indeed it was a simple matter for him to disarm Gil-galad, who was young in years and had little experience of battle. "You are but a foolish child, Finellach! You assume that I am responsible for this, yet if I was do you really think I would let you live after calling me a coward?" He bent to pick up Gil-galad's sword, and gave it to him.

"I apologise if I have misjudged you," said Gil-galad stiffly.

Voronwë's ship had arrived while Maedhros and Gil-galad were fighting, and Elros and Elrían ran to their father. Once Maedhros had returned Gil-galad's sword he walked over to Voronwë and explained what had happened to Elwing and the Silmaril. "Where are Elwing's people?" he asked, "Surely they cannot all be dead?"

"They have sailed to the Isle of Balar," said Círdan, "I saw their ships on the horizon as we rounded the point. You should go there too, for Elros is now the lord of the Sindar in Beleriand, though he is mortal and lord of the First House of the Edain too, and his presence will bring them hope."

While Gil-galad's people were searching the ruins for any more survivors, Maedhros departed for Hithlum, in need of his cousin Fingon's counsel.

"Mandos said 'On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the west to the uttermost east'," said Maedhros, "I too am of the House of Fëanor. I begin to wonder if I was cursed ere I was released from the Halls of Waiting, and if all my deeds here have been worthless, for did not Mandos say also 'To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well'?"

"That cannot be so," said Fingon, "for if you had not followed my father's plan to its conclusion, we would even now be under the power of Moringotto"

Maedhros laughed, "Very well, I shall allow that the Battle of Angband was no evil end, though I began it badly enough by slaughtering half a race of men, so perhaps it does not come under the curse at all."

"I understand that you grieve for your brothers, and you blame yourself for their untimely demise," said Fingon, "but once they had sworn that oath not even the Valar could prevent them from following their destructive course. I still wish that I could have stopped my father from riding to challenge Moringotto."

"You are right, cousin, but what must I do now? How can I redeem my brothers from the everlasting darkness?"

"The oath only specifies that Fëanáro's kin must possess the Silmarils."

"True," said Maedhros, "but I do not think you are suggesting that I should make Manwë and Moringotto honorary members of my family!"

"I am not," said Fingon, "only that you now have to fulfil the oath in your brothers' stead. I do not see how we may accomplish this, for we have no way to take Moringotto's crown from him, and we cannot reach Valinor where the third Silmaril has surely gone."

ooOoo

In Valinor Manwë waited on Oiolossë for his Eagle, watching the bright light of the Silmaril approach from the east. Thorondor dropped the Silmaril into his hands, and Manwë carried it to the Ring of Doom, where he revealed it to the other Valar. All except Mandos and Varda stood amazed, staring in wonder at its undiminished beauty, the greatest work of Fëanor.

"Two of these precious lights are still sullied by the hand of he who was my brother," said Manwë, "and by the presence of this one, I deem that it is now time for us to go to Middle-earth and free it forever from his dominion. I have summoned Ingwë of the Vanyar, Arafinwë of the Noldor and Olwë of the Teleri to gather an army and sail across the Sundering Sea."

"Have you not seen that the Noldor we cursed have already freed Middle-earth," said Ulmo, "even now it enjoys a new spring! What can we accomplish by a war?"

"In the future lies a great evil," said Mandos, "for the Noldor cannot confine Melkor forever. We must chain him once more for the sake of the Secondborn, if not the Elves."

All the Valar acquiesced to this, and the Maia Eönwë was chosen as the leader of the Elven armies. The Teleri would sent no warriors, but they consented to carry the remnant of the Noldor and the Vanyar across the sea in their ships. The Vanyar were led by the son of Ingwë, and at the head of the Noldorin army marched Finarfin and Finrod, who had been swiftly released from Mandos because he had given his life for Beren's.

With aid from the Men of Dor-lómin the armies of the Valar tore down Angband, and chained Morgoth once more with Angainor, removing his crown and the Silmarils. Eönwë sent out a summons to all the Elves to come to his encampment at Brithombar and prepare to depart into the west, and most hearkened to him.

Turgon and his people came forth from Gondolin and Turgon was overjoyed when he heard that Elenwë was restored to life and awaiting him in Aman, though Idril, his daughter, did not want to leave Middle-earth, and because of her choice Maeglin, son of Aredhel and cousin to Idril chose to remain also. Others who chose to stay were Gil-galad and Celebrimbor, who wished to heal the wounds of Middle-earth. The Edain were granted an island of their own, near to Valinor, and took Elros as their king.

ooOoo

"My people and I have not been pardoned," said Fingon, "I am not permitted to return to the blessed realm, for I was among those who led our people out of Tirion, and I fought alongside your father at Alqualondë."

"Why would the Valar do that?" said Maedhros, "Do they not recognise your valiant deeds here in Middle-earth? Without your army Angband would never have fallen!"

"My deeds here could not right the wrongs that I did," said Fingon, "nothing could. You told me once, before we crossed the ice, that you would not leave me, but I must now give you the opportunity to do so. The Valar will not prevent your return to Valinor."

"I shall stay here," declared Maedhros, "for if the Valar will not pardon you, as your friend and loyal subject I shall hold myself exiled also. The Silmarils will remain with me. Perhaps their continued absence from Valinor will make the Valar re-think their decision. Those who yet live of my father's people, few as they are, will likewise not be pardoned, for they all fought at Alqualondë. I am their lord, and my duty is to them as much as it is to you as my king."

"I thank you," said Fingon, "and I shall appreciate your company, though I did not realise that the Valar had restored the Silmarils to your possession."

"I have sent a messenger to Eönwë. I expect his response, and the Silmarils, at any moment," said Maedhros confidently.

"I hope that you are correct," said Fingon, "but I shall not believe so until you hold the Silmarils in your hands."

A messenger hastened towards them, and handed Maedhros a note. Eönwë's answer was not as he expected; the Maia said that the right to the work of his father, which the sons of Fëanor formerly possessed, had now perished, because of their many and merciless deeds, being blinded by their oath, and most of all because of their slaying of Dior and the assault upon the Havens.

"And he regrets that I am deprived of the Silmarils because of the deeds of my brothers!" Maedhros cried, "It is not the Silmarils I require, but my brothers' release from the everlasting darkness! If ever I wished I had not departed from Valinor I repent of it now. The true perfidy of the Valar has been revealed to me by their refusal to pardon you and my brothers' continued punishment."

"Can you be certain that they are in the darkness?" asked Fingon, "Did you ask Findaráto?"

"I did, and Findaráto has not seen Turko, Kurvo, Moryo or Telvo, but that is not proof. The souls in Mandos are often solitary, and do not wish to communicate with others."

"Yet if Manwë and Varda themselves deny the fulfilment of an oath to which your father and brothers named them in witness, is it not made void?"

"I must hope that is so," said Maedhros, "and that Ilúvatar himself beyond the Circles of the World will release them. I can do no more."

ooOoo

In the final destruction of Angband the tumults of the earth caused the lands to sink, and Beleriand was consumed by the encroaching waves. The Elves and Men who stayed fled east to the mountains and beyond, where they began to select new realms for themselves.

When the sea settled, Maedhros and Fingon stood by the western shore, near the Blue Mountains, where Caranthir had once dwelt. "Do you see that?" asked Fingon, pointing to an island crowned with a large grey fortress on the western horizon, barely visible against the darkness behind. "Is that not Himring?"

"It is," said Maedhros.

"Do you not wish to return to it? It was your home for nearly six centuries."

"There is nothing left in Himring or the lands now beneath the sea that I value, or in the west that I have foresworn," said Maedhros, and both cousins turned east towards the sunrise and the new lands awaiting them.

**The End**

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read this story - particularly those of you who have reviewed; I really appreciate all feedback. I'm in the process of writing the sequel to this, which will cover the whole of the Second Age and the beginning of the Third (depending on how long it gets!). It will probably be ready to begin posting in a month or so. _


End file.
